This disclosure is generally directed to layered imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to rigid or multilayered flexible, belt imaging members, or devices comprised of an optional supporting medium like a substrate, an undercoat or hole blocking layer usually situated between the substrate and the photogenerating layer, a photogenerating layer, and at least one charge transport layer, wherein at least one is from 1 to about 5, from 1 to about 3, 2, one, and the like, such as a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, an optional adhesive layer, and an optional overcoating layer, and wherein at least one of the charge transport layers contains at least one charge transport component, and a polymer or resin binder, and where the resin binder selected for the undercoat layer is one that is substantially insoluble in a number of solvents like methylene chloride, examples of these binders being illustrated in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 11/593,658, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, and which undercoat layer also includes an aminosilane, especially a hydrolyzed aminosilane, which primarily functions as an electroconducting component or species. In embodiments, there is disclosed a photoconductor where the chlorinated polymers of the undercoat layer are substantially insoluble in an alkylene halide, especially methylene chloride. Insoluble or substantially insoluble refers, for example, to an insolubility percentage for the halogenated, and more specifically, chlorinated polymer in methylene chloride of from about 90 to about 100 percent, and more specifically, from about 95 to about 99 percent.
In embodiments there are disclosed low charge deficient spots (CDS) photoconductors with novel micron thick blocking layers of chlorinated polymeric resins as the binder and a hydrolyzed aminosilane as the electroconducting species since it is believed that the CH2Cl2 insoluble binders prevent or minimize the migration of hole transport molecules from upper charge transport layer into lower layers, and then into the undercoat or ground plane layer. Examples of chlorinated homopolymers include polyvinylidene chloride, chlorinated polyvinyl chloride, and chlorinated polyvinylidene chloride. Examples of chlorinated copolymers include copolymers of vinylidene chloride, chlorinated vinyl chloride, and chlorinated vinylidene chloride with vinylidene fluoride, tetrafluoroethylene, trifluorochloroethylene, hexafluoropropylene, and the like.
A number of advantages are associated with the disclosed photoconductors, such as for example the formation of minimal charge deficient spots (CDS) which result in undesirable printing defects, and where the spots can be generated from the photogenerating layer, and the charge transport layer or layers; minimization or prevention of the migration of hole transport molecules or components from one charge transport layer to another layer in the photoconductor, such as the photogenerating layer and the charge transport layer, and more specifically, from the top or upper charge transport layer into lower layers of the photoconductor, such as lower charge transport layers and the lower photogenerating layer thereby permitting less undesirable charge deficient spots in the developed image generated. Moreover, the chlorinated polymers selected possess a high impermeability to gases and moisture, for example, the oxygen transmission rates (23° C. and 0 percent RH) of the polymers vary from about 5 to about 250 cm3 μm/m2 dbar, and the water vapor transmission rates (38° C. and 90 percent RH) of the polymers vary from about 5 to about 100 grams μm/m2d permitting environmentally stable photoinduced discharge. Furthermore, these polymers have high dielectric constants of usually at least about 5, from about 7 to about 25, or from about 8 to about 18 (throughout “from about” includes all values in between the values recited). The photoreceptors illustrated herein, in embodiments, have extended lifetimes; possess excellent, and in a number of instances low V, (residual potential); and allow the substantial prevention of Vr cycle up when appropriate; high sensitivity; low acceptable image ghosting characteristics; and desirable toner cleanability.
Also included within the scope of the present disclosure are methods of imaging and printing with the photoresponsive devices illustrated herein. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant, such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additive, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697 and 4,338,390, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, subsequently transferring the image to a suitable substrate, and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the device is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished with a laser device or image bar. More specifically, the flexible photoconductor belts disclosed herein can be selected for the Xerox Corporation iGEN® machines that generate with some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, and/or color printing, are thus encompassed by the present disclosure.